


Stupid Hero

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x03 AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke chokes a laugh before she strokes her thumb on his arm, “Yet again, I’m not the one lying on a medical bed right now.” </p>
<p>“And you don’t know how relieved I am for that.” Bellamy comments and Clarke can’t hide her smile. Then she glances down at his arm and her fingers find his. </p>
<p>“You were stupid.” she tells him, “Both times.” </p>
<p>“You were in danger.” he says instead, eyes not leaving her peaceful ones, “both times.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hero

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: What if mount weather wasn't the target and the summit was a trap? As soon as Bellamy busts in all hell breaks lose and Clarke and Bellamy end up side by side fighting, Bellamy or Clarke are injured badly but will make it!!! When they leave for Arkadia Kane stays behind because he is representing Skaikru

Octavia kicks the double door open and Bellamy storms inside with the grounder guard still in his hands. Everyone in the room froze and stared at them but Bellamy doesn’t care. All he wants is to make sure the Ice Nation doesn’t get their hands on Clarke. That’s when he hears her. 

“Bellamy?” her small voice calls for him and his eyes snap toward her. 

“The summit is a trap. We have to get you out of here!” Bellamy explains quickly and at that moment he hears the swords getting out of their cases behind him. He barely has time to turn around as one of the Ice Nation warrior stab the guard Bellamy had all this time. 

From that moment on the room turned into chaos. Grounder warriors run towards Lexa, other people move back and the Ice warriors attack. The warrior that tried to stab him from behind died from Octavia’s sword while Bellamy let the now dead grounder fall on the floor. 

Bellamy snaps back to Clarke, who is looking at him in shock just before a warrior comes from behind her from nowhere and throws a hand around her neck, the other around her waist and starts pulling her backwards. 

Bellamy watches in horror as the grounder has Clarke in his arms and all he can think is _I failed, I failed her, I failed, failed, failed_. A gunshot is what brings him back from his hell and realizes that the grounder behind Clarke falls on the floor and blood starts pouring from Clarke’s shoulder. His eyes snap to Pike who was holding his gun directly at Clarke. _He made the shot,_ _he saved her_. 

Then her eyes find Bellamy’s again and he can read the pain all over her face but she doesn’t fall on the ground too. _She is okay. Everything will be okay._ Taking a deep breath he starts walking towards her, his eyes never leave hers as the space between them get smaller and smaller with every step. 

And then, “Bellamy, watch out!” 

It is Clarke who is shouting at him and he sees the almost-dead grounder from his right just before he feels his blade cut into his side. The pain comes immediately and he can’t tell if it worse than last week’s, when he was stabbed in the leg. 

His legs can’t hold him up any more and he falls to his knees. The next thing his knows is that Clarke is right in front of him, calling his name. He can feel her hands on his back as he falls backwards on them, she holds him there. 

“Bellamy? Bellamy, can you hear me? Please, say something.” he thinks its Clarke who is speaking but he is wrong because his sister is next to him too. Clarke is calling for her mother instead. 

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Clarke turns to him, “I got you, everything will be fine.” and Bellamy remember that Clarke’s shoulder is bleeding and that he has to make sure she is okay. He tries to lift himself up to look at Clarke’s shoulder but this time Abby is the one to speak. 

“Bellamy, stay down. The dagger is still inside you.” she tells him but he doesn’t know if it is good or bad news. 

“Mom we need to get him back to Camp Jaha. He needs-” 

“I already told my people to make a stretcher to carry Bellamy back. They will also escort you to Arkadia too.” Lexa says from behind them and Clarke gives her a nod, showing her with her eyes how much she appreciates it at the moment. 

Standing up, Clarke makes her way to Lexa. “Commander-” 

“Clarke you’re hurt-” 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.” Clarke argues. 

“Clarke, you need to know. I didn’t know about this.” Lexa says, her voice steady and eyes locked with Clarke’s. 

“Right now I don’t care, Lexa. I need to take Bellamy back. Hope you understand I can’t stay here.” Clarke says instead and she sees the surprise in her eyes, “I have to make sure Bellamy will be okay. I will tell Kane to stay here in case you need anything from my people.” 

“Clarke, we need to go.” Octavia calls from behind and Clarke turns to look at them. Bellamy was already being carried out of the room, Octavia and her mother next to him. 

“I’m right behind you.” Clarke says and steps back. 

“Hope he makes it.” Lexa only says before Clarke nods and run to Kane. She tells him he has to stay here in her place and he agrees without a second thought. Then they both turn and look at Lexa. 

“He better make it or the Ice Nation will see what Wanheda can do.” Clarke says and leaves to catch up with the others. 

* * *

When Bellamy opens his eyes everything hurts. He tries to stand up but a hand on his arm stops him. He turns towards it and he sees her. Clarke is there, in her usual clothes and not in that grounder dress. Her right hand is in a sling against her chest while her hair is tied up behinds. 

“Hey.” Clarke whispers and takes her hand from his arm to his shoulder, “How are you feeling?” 

Bellamy swallows and licks his lips, “Good?” he manages to say.

“Of course…” she teases him, “after you got stabbed two times in one week.” she points out and Bellamy look to the side. 

“She stayed here all night, waiting for you to wake up.” she tells him, “My mother needed her somewhere else, so they left an hour ago. She will be back soon.” 

Bellamy nods, not knowing what to say. They stay in silence for some moments but Bellamy can’t stand it so he speaks. 

“You’re not any better, Clarke.” he starts and Clarke look at him confused, “You got capture by the grounders and got shot in the same week.” 

Clarke chokes a laugh before she strokes her thumb on his arm, “Yet again, I’m not the one lying on a medical bed right now.” 

“And you don’t know how relieved I am for that.” Bellamy comments and Clarke can’t hide her smile. Then she glances down at his arm and her fingers find his. 

“You were stupid.” she tells him, “Both times.” 

“You were in danger.” he says instead, eyes not leaving her peaceful ones, “both times.” 

“Bellamy-” 

“Clarke.” he stops her with a squeeze in their tangled fingers. “It’s okay…” he promises and Clarke can’t look at him, “You’re okay. I’m okay. Everything will be okay.” 

“Everything will be okay.” she quotes and then turn to look at him, “I will go back to Polis and put an end to Ice Nation and then everything-” 

“Clarke, please, just stay here.” Bellamy cuts her off, “Where else you will be safer than with your people?” 

“Bellamy, this is the thing. Nia is after me- where I go, death follows me. I don’t- can’t lose anyone else from our friends. Not because of-” 

“Did you ever stop to think that we might not be able to lose you too?” Bellamy snaps without meaning to. Immediately Clarke’s face pained with hurt. “I’m sorry- I didn’t meant to-” 

“It’s okay.” Clarke ensures him, “I get it. I know- but, our people come first. Can you not see that?” 

“What about what we need? What about what you need?” Bellamy asks then, fighting really hard to keep the tears from rolling down his eyes. Clarke does the same too. 

“Our people always come first.” Clarke repeats and Bellamy looks away.

They don’t speak again for what felt like an eternity but Bellamy has a question he needs to know the answer now so again he is the one to break the silence. He slowly turns to her, “Will you come back to us?” 

Clarke shakes her head, “Always. I will always come back to my people.” and the tears are stronger for both of them to hold back and Bellamy’s eyes follow the tears on Clarke’s cheek and his hand is moving with himself knowing it to wipe it out. 

“We will wait.” he promises, “I will wait.” 

Clarke nods, leaning to his touch. She wants to stop crying, she just wants to be the girl that came on the ground for the first time. She never asked for this, for a man like Bellamy. 

“Looks like the hero is finally awake.” Gina’s says from the doorway as she makes her way to Bellamy’s bed. Immediately Bellamy takes his hand from Clarke’s cheek and she stands up, wiping the new tears with the back of her palm. 

“The stupid hero you mean.” she corrects her and the older girl laughs. “He woke up five minutes ago. Everything is good with my mom?” 

“Yeah. Everything is under control.” Gina takes a seat next to Bellamy and lean down to kiss him. 

“Good, I will you leave you two alone.” Clarke says and starts walking to the exit. Bellamy watches as she leaves. And just before Clarke pushes the flat to the side, she turns and her eyes finds Bellamy’s and she tilts her head to the side with a smile.

"And hey stupid hero?” she calls him, “Thank you. For everything.” and with that said she leaves the medical, making her way towards Arkadia’s gates where the grounder warriors are waiting for her to escort her back to Polis.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
